In order to apply a lacquer coating a desired quantity of lacquer is usually provided by a supply nozzle supported by a pivotable arm. A registration carrier is supported on a rotary table which is slowly rotated whilst the lacquer is being supplied. A bead of lacquer extending concentrically about the centre and spaced by some distance therefrom, is applied to the registration carrier. Usually, in order to obtain an accurate positioning, the arm is first pivoted in a horzontal plane to a position above the registration carrier, and then the arm is moved downwards, so that the supply nozzle is located a desired short distance above the registration carrier.
After a bead of lacquer has thus been deposited on the registration carrier, the pivotable arm is first raised vertically and then pivoted in a horizontal plane to a position beside the registration carrier. Then the registration carrier is transferred to a rotary table disposed in a further station, in order to be rotated at a high number of revolutions which causes the bead of lacquer to be spread over the surface of the disc from the centre of the disc.
Of course the use of two rotary tables makes the machine more voluminous, makes the process more complicated and a larger number of parts will be required.